Birthday Suprise
by Notemaker
Summary: This started as a response to a fanfic challenge but I cant remember who set it or when! Its been a long time coming. This is set post 5.03.


The key clicked smoothly into the lock of the red front door. The glass plates in the windows slightly frosty even in October. He edged the door open, just slightly at first then a little more. The creaking wood made it feel eerie and abandoned, which Harry supposed it was now. As the door opened more the shaft of light edged along the hall, catching on picture frames and trinkets left on the side board. Harry stepped over the thresh-hold thinking he would now feel so unwelcome in this empty house, but found himself oddly drawn in by its homlyness and warmth. Half burned candles, dusty photos of smiling friends and jewellery discarded after long days were all illuminated by the street light that crept in. Smiling Harry took the necklace in his hand, she had been wearing this on her very first day on the Grid- and many since. The cold, smooth metal fed through his fingers with an ease, the trinkets assaulting his palm as they ran past. He wondered why she hadnt been wearing it that day, but he supposed in the rush she wouldnt have had time to bother with such meanial things. He gently laid it back down in its place.

Moving further down the hall he pushed open the first door, the living room. He had been in here before just one day earlier but had not had time to appreciate it. He walked around viewing it from every angle, taking in every nook and cranny, commiting it all to memory. There wasnt much chance that he would be coming back here. He couldn't be seen to have more to do with this place than was absolutly neccesary.The room was beautiful, so fitting, so lovingly decorated, so Ruth. After pacing the room he picked a spot. The most worn part of the couch, so worn he felt the springs brace beneath him. Her favorite spot, it must have been, perfect really. Close enough to the coffee table, positioned for the best viewing of the television, it would have been bathed with light at all times throught the bay windows and within reaching distance of the bookshelf. Perfect.

Again he could tell which had been her favorites, the ones easiest to reach. A book of poems by Shelley, Austen's Pride and Prejudice and one written in Latin that he didn't recognise, again beaten by her phonominal intellect. Rather than annoy him this brought a smile to his face. Her intelligence was one of the reasons her loved her so much, and not just her intelligence on the Grid although her rambling when she knew something of great importance had always been endearing. So intelligent yet so stupid. He felt let down by her, for that one coment, that one fateful decision that could have given them so much more time. Stirred from his thoughts by a padding feline, waiting to pounce on her uninvited visitor, he drew himself out of the chair. This must be Fidget, Harry chuckled to himself, convinced by the cats size.

Back in the hall he deduced that the next door must be the kitchen. It was long tidy and well lit. Not a thing was out of place here. Fidget was at his feet, Hungry? Harry wondered. Cat food? Now where would she keep that? He looked up and down the cream cupboards, he spied the cats bowl on the floor and decided on the one closest to that. He opened it but was suprised to find it empty all for one box. It was about the size of a shirt box you'd get if you'd bought something special from a tailors. Covered in black paper and wrapped with a deep purple ribbon, it was obviously a present. Intrigued, Harry took it from the cupboard and carried it over to the Kitchen table. He laid it down carefully, it didnt feel fragile but you never knew. The ribbon had been expertly curled so it sprung out like an exploding firework. Under the mass of ringlets was a little card, it was made from the same paper as the box was wrapped in, making it almost invisible. Harry pulled it out and feeling rather intrusive read the message written on the back. As it turned out he neednt have felt he was intruding, it was addressed to him.

_**Harry,**_

_**Happy Birthday**_

_**All my love **_

_**Ruth x**_

His birthday wasnt for three weeks so why was there a present for him. He felt stupid for even thinking that. It was Ruth, she was organised. Hell she'd probably had it for months. Three weeks away, but could he open it now? She wouldn't have let him but he couldn't help wanting to know what was inside. He felt like a child opening their first present. Not wanting to ruin the immaculate package he slid the ribbon carefully over the edge so he could ease the selotape from the paper, carefull not to tear it. It was a box under the wrapping so he gently removed the lid. Underneath lay reams of tissue paper. he felt like she was taunting him, like playing pass the parcel, with each layer nothing but, if you were the lucky one, the end result was always worth waiting for. He sat there as if waiting for the music to stop, just staring at it paper. Slowly he lifted the purple tissue from the top and then the bottom. It revealed a large, black, leather bound book. He scooped it out of the box and turned it in his hands. There was no indication of what it acctually was on the outside of the book. He turned to the first page and chuckled as he read the heavey black letters and the flowing inscription inside.

**DICTIONARY**

_For all the times your lost for words._

_Yours indefinatly_

_Ruth x_

The present found its way on the his desk in the office soon after he left her house, Fidget in hand. It stood there to remind him that what could be gained with great difficulty could be lost with great ease. A reminder to never let that happen again.


End file.
